1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to atomizers for use, for example, in atomizing perfume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,260 describes and claims a liquid atomizer comprising a hollow, first, piston slidable in a first cylinder, an atomizing nozzle communicating with the hollow piston, a second cylinder of smaller cross-section than the first cylinder and communicating with the first cylinder, a second piston slidable in the second cylinder, valve means connected to the second piston and disposed to interrupt communication between the first cylinder and the nozzle, a first spring acting on the second piston and biasing the valve means to a position in which the said communication is interrupted, a dip tube communicating with a space defined by the two cylinders through a non-return valve, the second cylinder being disposed within the first piston and being movable with respect to the first cylinder, and a second spring acting to bias the two cylinders apart.
The second cylinder of this previous proposal is constituted by a recess formed in the first piston and is movable with respect to the first cylinder. When the first piston is moved, the liquid in the first cylinder is forced into the second cylinder in which the pressure increases. The second piston is then displaced by the pressure within its cylinder against the action of resilient means which act on it. When this pressure reaches a sufficient value to balance this action, the second piston moves and entrains the valve which is connected to it, so that the cylinders are placed in communication with the atomizing nozzle.